


The Middle

by Aendrax



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: You are promised to King Finehair, but after sharing you with his brother Halfdan things get complicated.





	The Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OdinsMissingEye (Quasi_Omnia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Omnia/gifts).



You woke up face down in the furs of King Harald’s bed. You had been promised to him, but it didn’t stop him from sharing you with his brother occasionally, and last night had been one of those occasions. As you rolled over lazily your hand hit Halfdan’s chest and you quickly pulled it away.

 _“Halfdan, you’re still here?”_ You said grabbing a fur to cover your exposed breasts.

 _“Yes, (Y/N), how many times must we be through this?”_ He reached under the furs and touched the skin just below your breast gently. _“Harald is gone, you don’t have to hide from me.”_

 _“What if he comes back?”_ He pulled your body close to his and gave you a gentle kiss on the temple. You couldn’t hold back the smile playing across your lips or the comfort you felt as your bodies fit together perfectly. You took his hand and intertwined your fingers with his and let out a content sigh. _“Will it always be this way? You and Harald share me, and when he leaves in the morning we have these…moments?”_ Halfdan sighed and brought your hand to his lips, his fingers still intertwined with yours.

 _“Could you live with that?”_ You took your hand out of his and rolled over facing him as the coolness of the air kissed your skin.

 _“Once Harald and I are married, I can’t have this with you. It wouldn’t be right. And if I were to be with **your** child? Could you just sit and watch him call Harald father?”_ Halfdan looked away from you as he detangled his hand from yours and got out of the bed reaching for his shirt.

 _“You ruin everything.”_ He muttered as he pulled his shirt over his head. You got up from the bed wrapping the fur around your naked body.

_“So that’s it then?”_

_“What do you want me to say? Hm? That I **despise** sharing you? That I-”_ He stopped letting out an exasperated sigh as he got his breeches back on.

 _“Finish what you were saying.”_ You said as you reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned and faced you his eyes softening as they connected with yours.

_“I am falling in love with you…but we cannot betray my brother.”_

_“We already have.”_

\--

Your wedding was the following morning and you were starting to feel sicker with every minute that passed. Harald was always kind to you, but you heart yearned for Halfdan. You had to attend dinners and sit with Harald while you pretended not to notice Halfdan. Your father was thrilled with this match, his daughter was to be a queen and he was receiving a hefty dowry for you.

 _“Ahaha! I do not believe I could have made a better match!”_ Your father boasted with a mouth full of food. He took his cup of ale and hit it against Harald’s causing liquid to spill out of both cups before they drank. You smiled as they drank and took a sip of your own ale as your eyes secretly connected with Halfdan’s. He looked away as soon as your eyes connected. He had another laugh with the men around him before finishing off his drink and leaving the hall.

 _“Are we boring you, (Y/N)?”_ Harald whispered in your ear. You quickly turned your attention to your soon to be husband and smiled.

_“No. I was just making sure your brother made it out okay. He had so much to drink.”_

_“Really? I thought I only saw him drink one cup of ale.”_ You laughed and brought your cup to you lips again.

_“Earl, I must go. Your daughter has requested my attention alone.”_

_“You take **good** care of her Finehair!”_ Your father laughed and patted Harald happily, but hard on his arm. Harald smiled at you and you smiled back as he escorted you back to your room. You kept your breathing normal and even. You stayed close as Harald picked you up and brought you into the room. He set you down gently on one side of the bed; he cupped your face with both hands and kissed you passionately. You tried to kiss him back with the same passion, but your mind wandered to Halfdan. He pulled away and smiled at you as his thumbs gently caressed your cheek before pulling away.

_“(Y/N), are you happy?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“But you would be happier with my brother.”_ Your eyes widened and you shook your head unconvincingly at him.

_“No, why would you say that?”_

_“You don’t have to lie, (Y/N).”_ You looked away feeling ashamed, _“You don’t need to be upset. I know my brother better than anyone, and I have gotten to know you. I see the way you look at each other, and the way your body gives in to him.”_

 _“I’m sorry Harald.”_ You said holding back tears as you looked back at him.

 _“No need to apologize. I may not be my brother, but I can promise you that I will never hurt you and I will treat you like a queen.”_ You gave him a weak smile knowing he meant every word, “ _I will leave you to sleep. I look forward to calling you wife tomorrow.”_ He gave you a tender kiss on the forehead before taking his leave.

Once he left you let the tears fall willingly as you brought a fist to your chest. What were you to do? You had already been promised to Harald, he paid for you, and everyone was happy. Everyone, but you and Halfdan. Before tonight you looked forward to the nights where the brothers would share you, at least then you’d get to have Halfdan, but now that Harald knew? Would he keep you to himself? Would he ban his brother from ever being alone with you? You grabbed the candle next to your bed and blew it out causing darkness to completely swallow the room. You clutched it in your hand for a moment letting out a groan of frustration before throwing it across the room. You laid in bed then looking up at the dark ceiling wandering what your life would be after tomorrow.

\--

You were in your wedding gown with a smile on your face as you walked down the dirt path to meet your new husband. Outside you were the happiest bride anyone had ever seen, but you felt yourself dying with every step. Harald and his brother stood at the end of the path waiting for you and it took everything in you to glance at Halfdan. As approached and took your place across from Harald he stopped the officiator before they could speak.

 _“I am sorry, but I will not be marrying (Y/N) today.”_ The smile quickly fell from your face and you saw your father’s face turning blood red. _“Earl let me explain, you can keep all that I have given you and your daughter will be treated as a queen, but she shall marry my brother who will rule over any of my lands that he chooses.”_ Your father looked around and no one seemed to object and he shrugged.

 _“My King, if that is what you wish.”_ He said and bowed slightly before stepping back into his place. Your teary eyes connected with Halfdan, then back to Harald form who was walking towards his brother.

 _“I will not take your happiness from you. There are other women in the world, be happy my brother.”_ He said before pulling his brother into a tight embrace. Once they pulled away from another Halfdan gave his brother a hard pat on the shoulder before walking up to you and kissing you hard.

 _“Can we get on with the ceremony?”_ The officiator asked impatiently.

 _“In a moment.”_ Halfdan said before kissing you again. You had tears rolling down your face, but you had never been happier.


End file.
